


Incubus' Game

by The_Gamer



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - Fandom, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry's now fully cybernetic and finds a wonderful escape in an online videogame.He finds out that he's come into his creature inheritance which turns out to be an Incubus. He wants to learn everything about his new creature after he figures it out. He doesn't mind the sex in fact he loves it and for some reason he doesn't even mind that he has no control and is killing his lovers.In fact, he notices that he doesn't feel much of anything these days. He's not bothered by it.Harry decides to take life into his own hands.
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Many
Kudos: 9





	Incubus' Game

The year was 2022 and most of the world had gone cybernetic. Both the Magical and Muggle world had embraced Cyber technology though the Magical World was still wary about it and their magic. 

Harry Potter had gotten a fully Cybernetic Body as part of a trial to see if people with magic could be given full cyber bodies. Most of the people in the Magical World had Cyberbrains these days so Harry had wondered what the test was about. He wasn't complaining though if he hadn't been transferred into this body he would be dead now. There had been a bad accident on the way back from King's Cross and Harry had been badly injured his body had been shutting down he'd been dying then a muggle-born wizard had come to him with the idea of putting him in this body. His body had lasted only long enough for them to make this body look just like him in every way.

He had noticed that he was seeing blue screens around him now. He'd also noticed that he seemed to have odd powers that he hadn't had before. He'd been taught about the functions of the screens and found the Skill Screen: 

**Gamer's Mind-Max**

**Passive.**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to mental disorder.**

**Gamer's Body-Max**

**Passive.**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

**Hypnosis-5**

**Active.**

**You'll gain complete control over your target's movements, who are forced to do your bidding. The Spell will not work if the target is more than 500 meters away from you. Additionally, any extensive damage to their bodies will end the spell as well.**

**Observe-1**

**Active.**

**Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

**Cyberbrain Barriers-MAX**

**Cyberbrain Firewall-MAX**

**Occlumency-MAX**

**Active/Passive- a latent talent passed on from both sides of your family. A magical way to block your mind and keep people from reading and tearing it apart.**

Harry had been amazed by this. He had been using Hypnosis on his family mostly so he didn't have to do so many chores and so he was allowed to eat. The skill had started out at level 1 and had leveled up getting more powerful as he used it.

* * *

Harry sighed as he put breakfast on the table. He used Hypnosis on his uncle to make him let him eat. 

**Hypnosis Critical!**

**Command: Let Harry eat meals.**

**Vernon: Let Harry eat meals-25**

**Vernon will let Harry eat meals 25% of the time.**

Harry smirked to himself but made sure not to let the Dursleys see. When breakfast was over he washed dishes. He then went up to the smallest bedroom and shut himself in. Harry Potter was almost 15-years-old. He lived with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin because his parents had been killed when he was a baby. He had been with them ever since and he hated it. They hated him and abused him. They beat him and starved him. He was back from his fourth year at Hogwarts Academy of Magic or HAM. He'd been learning magic. 

He lay down on his bed and knowing that no one would come into his room he pushed his jeans and boxers out and pulled out his abnormally large, thick, and wide penis. He was already hard so he began pumping himself lazily. He was always hard these days. Ever since last year, he was always horny and it seemed that it was more exaggerated than everyone else. Harry had discovered that he loved masturbating. He looked at his bedside clock and smirked he got up and went to his window he could see right into the room of his neighbor. She was a beautiful woman in her thirties with an older daughter but he loved watching her and she'd caught him a few times and had been putting on shows for him lately. He stood there and sure enough, she slowly began removing her nightgown and letting it fall slowly off of her as she stared at him and smiled. He pumped his cock. He licked his lips as she sat on her bed and spread her legs wide and began masturbating he was getting hungry for something that wasn't food again. He didn't know what the hell he wanted.

He smirked when she motioned him to come over and see him. He quickly tucked himself away and left his room. He ignored the Dursleys and went next door. His neighbor in number 6 let him in. She pulled him inside and closed the door. She pushed him against it. Harry was rather short for his age so his face went into her breasts. He reached up and touched them. 

It wasn't long before he was laying on his back on the bed in the master bedroom and she was on top of him riding him as fast and as hard as she could. She was rather loud but he didn't care about that because he'd finally figured out what he was hungry for. He was really enjoying himself and was absorbing #6's energy as they fucked. This was his first time having sex and he was loving it. She orgasmed and he drank down all of her sexual energy. He was beginning to feel full and happy. He pulled her into a kiss and she eagerly responded. He drank her down taking it all in. He needed more. 

"You're amazing." #6 told him as she rode him. "So beautiful, so nice, so kind...AH!" she gasped over and over again panting heavily. She grabbed his hands and put them on her bouncing breasts. He began playing with them. "So good!"

* * *

By the time they finished #6 was laying passed out on the bed and Harry was full but his penis was still fully erect. He used the woman's shower and then dressed and left stealing an apple on the way out. He ate it as he walked down the block. He wondered what else he could do today. For some reason, he was feeling better than he'd ever felt before in his entire life. He noticed that as he walked down the street people watched him but it wasn't the normal way they watched him. Normally, they watched him with hatred and malice today they were watching him in confusion and giving him lustful looks. He tossed a girl that he'd once gone to school with a smile and she blushed deeply. 

**Dazzling Smile-1**

**Passive**

**Your smile will woe even the coldest heart.**

He closed the screen and went back to just walking down the street. He eventually went back home and to his room. 

When he'd come home from school and was picked up from the train station they'd stayed in London for a few days and he'd gotten a letter from Gringotts. He'd gone to see the Goblins and had found out that he was now legal thanks to that damn tournament that he'd been forced to take part of in his fourth year. He'd claimed his inheritance, became Lord Potter and got all of his affairs in order. Meaning he'd merged all of his vaults into one. One that no one but him could get into because others had been getting into his Trust Vault. He'd also let slip to the Daily Prophet that he was now perfectly legal and could use magic whenever he wanted. 

He'd been reading the paper so he knew that people were worried about his being able to use magic legally while living with muggles. 

Harry lay down on his bed and began studying and working on his homework that was until someone knocked on his door and it opened. 

"Hey," Harry looked up to see his fat cousin Dudley. "You have to make dinner." 

"Tell Aunt Petunia to do it. Tell her that I'm busy." Harry informed. 

"You can't do that!" Dudley yelled loudly. His yelling brought his parents and he quickly explained what was going on. 

Harry sighed and used **Hypnosis** on them. He really hated these idiots. He worked until he was called down for dinner. He ate then returned to his room which was empty of all personal items because they were in his Inventory. When he got back to his room he laid on the bed and used his Cyberbrain to log into the Net. He was soon floating in blackness and being prompted to design his Avatar. This was his first time logging in with his cyber brain so this was an interesting experience. 

He made his Avatar look like himself, only he removed his scar, and glasses, he made himself look healthy and more in shape, then he was prompted to choose clothes. He chose black short shorts, a black sleeveless shirt that had a high neck and was skin tight it also showed his stomach. Black boots finished his outfit. He chose a demon tail and wings for his avatar as well. He then lengthened his hair to his shoulders. He liked the effect. He liked how he looked. 

He entered the Net and was soon traveling down the data screen he noticed that his wings flapped as he moved. He finally brought up a screen and tapped in where he wanted to go. He was soon seeing a golden globe appearing in front of him. He stopped and touched it. He saw players moving around inside killing monsters. Some were eating at cafes, he saw images of people having sex, and so on. 

This was a very popular Net game that even the Magical Community were playing he was going to join now. He pressed start and was soon falling towards the ground. He was prompted to choose his avatar and chose the one he was currently going with. He named himself Lilu. He landed easily on his feet in the city square and looked around. He wasn't the only one going with demon wings and a tail he smirked to himself this might be intersting.


End file.
